Trinity
by princessblair
Summary: In the name of the Father, of Satan and the holy grounds- we'll be with her 'til the end.


Warnings: extreme religious overhaul and if you're easily offended by blasphemy or anything that relates religion to sex, I suggest skipping this. Explicit sexual content, mentions of bullying, light bondage, double penetration, blow jobs. I'm going to hell for this.

A/N: Made this at Shynii's request, she's amazing and this is my gift to her because I'm still guilty over 'that' jeankasa fic. ot3, anyone? And I figured I haven't done it yet and it seemed fitting for them so... here you go, an angel Marco and a demon Jean. They seem out of proportion, and I'll be explaining the details later, idk, maybe write a sequel to this? anyway, please uhm, enjoy and uh. Fan yourself, it gets pretty hot.

My song inspiration was Freak on a Leash by koRn ft. Amy Lee. Seriously it's perfect for this so go check it out.

* * *

"_Do it, Mikasa. He deserves it."_ The voice is malicious and controlling which embraces the pits of her stomach. If Mikasa wasn't used to it by now; she would've caved under its sickly sweet pretense and drowned from the thick depths of his husky voice. She would be lying if she had said that it doesn't tempt her, his whole being is designed to lure humans and she is not an exception.

"_Don't, Mikasa. He's not worth it."_ An opposing voice from her right hums softly, the vibrations of his sotto voce tickling her earlobes. His tone is airy and modulated- a glaring contradiction of his companion. It will lift your spirits up and make you feel light and more often than not; when she's spoken to, she's always left breathless from its silvery pitches.

Tuffs of jet-black hair fall between her eyes and a warm hand sweeps it off her face to tuck it behind her ears. She looks to her right, giving her demon a thankful smile and refocuses her attention back on the scene before her.

A pickpocket had tried to steal her purse, he didn't expect however, for Mikasa to be so damn fast. He didn't even make it to the corner of the alleyway when Mikasa had caught up to him and grabbed him by his collar, his eyes misty, begging for mercy.

"Do-don't…" The thief begs her and she gives him a tight smile. "My family…"

'_He's lying, Mikasa." _Her demon whispers in her ear and gives her name a syllabic emphasis that sends rolls of hot waves pulsing through her veins. She gives her angel a questioning gaze to further confirm the devil's words. The angel nods, his brown hair bouncing with light.

"You're going to hell." Her statement makes the man visibly shiver. She ignores him and tersely picks her purse up and begins to walk away. The demon beside her smirks his approval and the angel slowly shakes his head in disappointment. She leaves the thief in the alleyway without another word.

X

She calls her demon **Jean** because he insists that he should be aptly named as such. She barely even uses it anyway, preferring to just call him demon or when she's particularly mad at him, devil. He'd often admonish her for that, but the amount of stress she constantly has to put up on a day to day basis; she hardly even bats an eyelash at his words.

**Marco** is the name she had specifically picked for the angel that's frequently walking on her right. She had politely asked him if it would be okay and the creature had given her a wide smile and a voracious nod of his head in reply. He would chastise her most of the time, whenever she finds herself forgetting his name, and just settling with calling him angel. He insists he isn't all that good and that calling him an angel would be a stretch, her guardian would be more appropriate.

She ignores them both and just calls them whatever the hell she wants.

The walk over to her apartment is long and the cold was certainly not helping. At least, she's glad that the two creatures decided to leave her in peace even for just a moment. Her thoughts are often clouded with decisions she regrets and she lets them take over her mind completely before the two decide to make their presence known.

Her walk was stopped when a stout little kid pushes a crying girl to the ground.

"Jean. Marco." She greets them both as they appear besides her, whirling instantly to her either side and takes their respective places. They give her a slight nod of their heads in reply and watch the scene unfold before them.

"_Poor little girl. Her father is abusive, and in school, she gets bullied as well." _Marco's voice lulls her to sympathy as she trails her eyes to watch the plump boy grab the girl's hair. She squats in position and softly takes the little boy's hands to urge him to let go of the girl. He does and his eyes widen at the sight of Mikasa's neutral expression.

"_This boy deserves to be spanked." _Jean insists. Marco _tsks_ and sends the demon a small frown for his words. The demon shrugs in distaste and returns his eyes back to the scene.

"Tell me your name." Mikasa demands the boy. His wide eyes narrow to a slit and he tries to make a move away from her but her hands hold him in place. "I'm Mikasa." She supplies.

"_The boy's uncle has sexually harassed him before. He's confused and angry because his parents are blaming him for his uncle's arrest" _Her angel whispers. She nods in understanding and she gives the boy a once over.

"If you continue hurting people like that, you're going to hell." She says honestly. Jean rolls his eyes at her bluntness but smiles nonetheless. He crosses his arms.

"You think I care, lady?" The boy spat, his flailing arms trying to reach at Mikasa's face but she effortlessly avoids his punches.

"We will meet someday and we can talk then. For now, let the little girl go." She lets the boy go, to pick the little girl up. Her hands rummage through her pockets to fish for her handkerchief, wiping the girl's tears and grime off her face. Smiling thankfully, the little girl hugs her warmly and Mikasa awkwardly pats her head.

The two beings watch the little boy tensely walk away from the scene and head home, Marco releasing his breath he didn't know he was holding and Jean grumbling about a missed opportunity.

"Thank you, miss." The girl waves to Mikasa as she skips away.

"_Good job, Mikasa."_ Her angel beams at her proudly. She feels a small flutter on her stomach at his words and she wordlessly returns to walking.

A good job, indeed.

X

"Jean, please don't watch porn." Mikasa drops her keys on a nearby bowl and slips off her shoes. She eyes the being with disinterest as she hangs her coat. From her foyer, she can see Jean's light brown hair sticking in various angles popping above her over-sized couch. She scans the room, Marco wasn't anywhere in sight and Jean hadn't even given her any indication that he had heard her.

The soft patters of her feet bring her closer to her living room, the moans of the porn stars now more potent. She eyes her TV briefly and had almost missed Jean throwing his head back. _Oh._

She quickly leaves the room as quietly as she could, but Marco's amazing sense of hearing has foiled her plans. "Why don't you join us?" He asks, his head peaking above the backrest, mouth parted-swollen and red, eyes glassy from lust that he will probably punish himself over, later.

The temptation to say yes is strong but she decides against it. Even if her two beings aren't there to sway her decision, she best thinks that engaging herself sexually with them would be a penchant for trouble. Without a word, she climbs her stairs and heads towards her room.

X

She buys bread and she barely flinches when she hears the characteristic bustle beside her, her angel and demon automatically standing in their places. She eyes the bakery and the man behind the counter who looks like he was up to something fishy. She didn't need Marco to tell her what he'd done.

"_Mikasa—"_ The angel begins. She presses her elegant index finger on her rosy lips and gives him a knowing look. He nods. She turns her eyes back on the cashier.

"I know what you've done. I hope that whatever it is you need it for, it'll be worth going to hell over." Her voice is icy and calm, her stormy_ judgmental_ eyes boring a hole on the cashier's soul. The nervous man's forehead starts to break in sweat at her stoic gaze.

In a quick moment of decisiveness, the man moves his fingers to hand over the change he didn't give to Mikasa but she slowly turns her head from side to side. Her effect is almost instantaneous and it amuses the shit out of her demon.

"_Oh man, this pudgy little thing will be mine." _

Marco hushes him.

"If you really need it, it's yours." She tells the cashier, closing his hand with her cold fingertips. Her back turns and exits the bakery, leaving a shaking man on her wake.

X

"_You're kinda hot when you're cool, Mi-ka-sa…" _Jean drawls on her ears as she walks in an uptight manner. "That doesn't make sense." Comes her ever impassive reply. She hauls her bag of pastries closer to her body, partly to shield herself from the cold, the other was to stop the burning feeling she usually gets whenever Jean decides to talk to her. He notices her shiftiness and he slithers his arm on the small of her back that earns him a rare squeak from Mikasa.

Marco chuckles lightly at the two of them while he lags behind their walk, preferring to watch the two interact while giving input every once in a while when he feels the need to.

"_Jean, stop teasing the poor woman. Her whole face is red and it's starting to creep on her neck." _ He sings.

"_Look at her. Michelangelo can try and paint her and he will fail to capture this beauty." _The demon smirks. He didn't need to glance over to her face to know that she's embarrassed beyond belief, he knew her well enough. The freckled angel behind them laughs at his antics.

"_You two are hopeless—" _ Marco stops mid-sentence when Mikasa trips and spills the contents of her paper bag all over the pavement. She groans in both pain and disappointment at her soiled food. Jean and Marco both stretch their hands out to hoist her up but a warmer hand stops them. A dashing young fellow coils his hand around her forearms and helps her up with a charming smile on his face.

Jean growls.

"Are you okay?" The man asks and she nod/s, her eyes unfocused from the fall. Mikasa dusts herself, ignorant of the three pairs of eyes watching her every move.

"Thank you…" She trails off, unsure of what to call the stranger.

"Eren," He supplies.

"Thank you, Eren. Your soul belongs to heaven." Their eyes meet and something inside Jean snaps.

She wasn't able to say any further as Jean drags her away from the unsuspecting man. Marco follows, hot on their heels, half glad that a Good Samaritan will land in heaven and half taken aback with the man's sudden interest with their Mikasa. He watches her draw her cardigan closer to her body.

"Jean, you're hurting me."

The demon loosens his grip on her but continues lugging her.

X

He fumbles with her purse, hands shaking with apparent anger as he tries to pat down her keys. Marco slips his fingers in hers, lacing their hands together while they watch Jean trying to pry open her apartment's front door.

When he finally opens it he grabs both of their wrists to push them in, instantly shutting the door behind them as they enter. He drops the keys on the floor, giving them no mind as he shoves Mikasa up the wall. His kiss is as brutal as his words, Mikasa notes; he takes whatever it is in front of him and expects her to give him just that. Marco lets her hands go, locking them on Jean's waist as he strokes the demon's firm abs. Its glorious, it's hot and it's sweaty from the heat Jean's radiating. Marco takes advantage of this; his hands glide effortlessly on the ridges of his muscles as he continues kissing Mikasa away from her sanity.

"That man is going to hell," Jean whispers, pulling away slightly so his eyes meet hers. Her eyes are glazed with lust; it was as if her brain is muddled with a spell the demon casted on her. She nods her head, too turned on to even care what Jean was saying. He nibbles on her lips in delight.

Mikasa locks her legs on Jean's hips. She lets him take her weight and laces her hands on his neck as he propels her upward by her ass. He gives it a tight squeeze when Marco's hands travel to his sensitive nipples and gives it a painful tug.

"We need to move," Marco pulls his hands away from Jean's burning flesh. He watches them reluctantly disengage from each other; Mikasa's numbing lips looked like Holy Grail for him. Giving in to its temptation, he gives the swollen flesh a quick lick just to get a taste. Her lips are a promise of redemption and his body reacts subconsciously to her.

The devil clears his throat.

"Sorry," Marco meets Mikasa's eyes fondly and nods at the both of them. He picks her up bridal style, her hands grabbing the back of his neck for support. He effortlessly carries her, careful not to let her bump into anything while Jean trails behind them, his heavy breathing echoing in the narrow stairway.

Marco gestures to Jean towards the door and thankfully the devil is quick on his feet as he opens the door for them. Marco crosses the room in a stride and drops Mikasa tenderly on her bed, giving her a quick kiss before he turns to Jean.

He gives the demon an appreciative stare and Jean responds with a knowing smirk. The demon pushed Marco on the bed beside Mikasa and presses his finger on his lips when the angel starts to protest. "I'll give you two a show."

Marco gives him a wide innocent smile which, Mikasa thinks, is inappropriate given the turn of events. Marco feels her intense stare burn on the side of his head and he turns towards her, flashing a comforting smile. "Just like before, Mikasa."

"Just like before…" She whispers back, her lips quivering as she trails her eyes back on her demon's stripping figure. Jean's hands work with his buttons, giving them a slow eyeful of his skin. He's so damn hot and he looks at them as if he's about ready to eat them.

His hands pop the last button of his shirt and he moves his hands to trace the contours of his hard muscles, moaning softly when he passes his chest. Jean looked almost human, but Mikasa knew, out of anyone else, that he is far from it.

Jean's moans start to transition from pleasurable to painful as his horns start to pierce the skin on his hair. It always starts out slowly and bearable but Marco knew the pain would evolve in to something he couldn't handle, and despite his assurance that he's okay, Marco still insists on helping the demon through the process. Marco stands up from the bed to hold Jean up with both of his hands. He whispers words of encouragement as the demon's horns gradually grow larger. Mikasa hooks her hand on Jean's pants and draws him closer to her so she could distract him. She unhooks his belt expertly, and without any preamble, unzips him and removes his pants and underwear in one swift move.

Mikasa searches both of her creatures' eyes; Jean's is closed in concentration while Marco's is giving her permission to continue, a heartening smile on his angelic face. She nods as she faces her devil's fully erect cock and she licks her lips excitedly. She draws her face closer but Jean howls, his whole body shaking with pain. Marco coos at Jean, taking the devil's mouth on his own to drown out the succeeding cries.

"Stay still…" She mumbles. Her hand closes in on the base of his length, the other cups his balls. Jean twitches in her hands and her face breaks out in an infrequent grin. Her one hand holds him still on his hips as she lets his erection enter her mouth. Her fingertips bury profoundly on his skin, trying to stop him from jerking into her all the way while she relaxes her gag reflex to take him deeper.

Marco pulls away from their kiss to push Jean's shirt away from his toned body. He runs his kind hands along the hard plains of Jean's stomach as he feels the demon quiver with the stimulation they were both giving him.

"Marco, strip." The demon's tone is breathy but demanding. Marco wastes no time in complying, pulling his shirt off his head. He throws it somewhere in the room, shying away when he notices two pairs of eyes watching him intently. Marco's skin glows like an ethereal substance, giving him an air of an alternate reality. Jean tilts his chin towards him and the look the demon gave him makes him blush. "You're beautiful."

Mikasa nods her head while still bobbing her head up and down on Jean's cock. One of her hands is still locking him in place while the other is buried inside her. Her closed eyes are a telltale sign she's clearly enjoying herself.

Marco rids himself of his remaining clothing and lays down back on the bed. He strokes Mikasa's head and whispers to her lovingly. "That's enough, Mikasa."

Marco curls his hands on Mikasa's silky black locks, bringing her head closer to his as she turn towards him. He presses their lips together tenderly and smiles in their kiss when she moans at the contact. He darts his tongue out, tasting Mikasa mixed with Jean's telltale pre-cum. He hardens even further at the taste of the both of them.

"Jean?" Marco murmurs, his lips still busy massaging Mikasa's own. Jean looks at them with desire leaking at the side of his eyes, eyeing Mikasa's still clothed body as she climb on top of Marco's naked ones. Jean winds his hands on her shoulders, shrugging off her cardigan to leave her in her simple long white dress. Instead of throwing it on the ground, he grabs her wrists and twists it behind her back crudely. She cries in a silent scream as Marco covers the noises with his tongue prodding her gaping mouth.

Jean uses the long sleeves of the cardigan to lace a knot where her wrists are connected and he lowers his head on her neck giving it a long hard lick. "You are ours and ours alone." He nips on the exposed flesh, tattooing his words on her skin. She nods in earnest while Marco grapples with her hot mouth, begging her for more.

Gasping for air, she pulls away reluctantly from her angel and she lets Jean pull her dress up, raising her hands as she gives him a blank look. "You could at least try and look like you're having fun," He chuckles at her as the dress bunches on the knot he did. Jean lets it lay immaterially hanging on her wrists and he gives her exposed shoulders harsh open-mouthed kisses.

"I want this," She says honestly. It wasn't as if she has a choice to lie, it goes against her ideals and both of them knew that. Marco's aura brightens significantly at her admission and he rewards her by giving her exposed breasts a soft squeeze that draws delighted mewls from her.

Her head feels light from Marco's touches but her body is completely burning from Jean's mouth, it's praying for more-pleasure is its goal. "More," She begs them and Jean quirks one of his eyebrows towards Marco. The angel bites his lips to hold himself back, the sound of her desperation could make him come right then and there. He nods towards Jean.

Jean materializes water through his hands. He rests his chin on the top of her head and watches the water's steam vaporize in the air. "Can you take this, Mikasa?" He asks her as he presses a tentative splash of water on her skin, bending the properties of liquid through his powers. She flinches in surprise but she doesn't shy away, instead, she presses herself closer to the source of the boiling hot water.

"Do it," Mikasa's voice is seductive and melting to the touch. The sight of her being undone by their ministrations makes both of them grow harder.

"Marco… her-"

Marco didn't let Jean finish and he waves his hands towards Mikasa's crotch area. The thin piece of cloth covering her arousal has instantly vanished leaving her dripping cunt in full view of her two creatures that both swallow hard at the scent and sight.

Mikasa is a symbol of god's perfect creation. She's more beautiful than any angel or incubus heaven and hell could ever produce and they're lucky enough that they're able to witness such art- the eternal salvation. Her skin is glistening with a thin sheet of sweat making it sparkle under the sun rays. She's gasping for air in frequent shallow breaths that makes her honest lips part, ready to take anything inside them. Her eyes are closed, letting the sensations of stimulations take over her judgments. She's straddling Marco's thighs, her wetness has pooled in between them and her hands are resting on his thighs, still tied up with her cardigan, to help her maintain balance despite the growing need to just lie on top of Marco.

Jean uses one of his fingers to push her lower, closer to the angel. He brings his hands down to her hips and hoists her upwards to rest her legs on Marco's waist, giving him an undistracted view of both her pussy and Marco's hard cock. He spreads her ass cheeks wide and produces a thin layer of water to cover his fingertips before he invades her entrance.

Marco reaches out beneath him and strokes her clit with his graceful hands. He expertly pinches it, circles it till she's left gasping for air and squirming between them as Jean enters his simmering hands inside her asshole. Her eyes roll underneath her lids, "_More,"_ he gives her more, pumping his middle finger inside her while positioning his index at the pucker of her entrance.

Jean's teeth rest on the sharp angle of her shoulder. It's creamy and so enticing that he took a painful bite on them as he enters another finger inside her. Marco's finger's pinch her clit at the same time, making her cry out in pain and pleasure from their goading. "You're ours," Marco repeats Jean's words as his hands twists to enter her cunt.

Her eyes open at their intrusions and she gasps, "Yours…" whimpering pathetically. The demon curls his wet fingers inside her, nudging her inside to prepare her hole.

"Ahh! I—" Her jaw slackens, the saliva that has pooled on her mouth has dripped on Marco's belly button.

"So tight." Jean notes smugly. He spreads his fingers inside her to stretch the tight hole.

Leaving Mikasa's face, Marco's eyes meet Jean's and he gestures the devil to move closer. His tongue juts out, asking the demon to take it and suck on it as they both unwind Mikasa with their fingers. Jean catches Marco's tongue and laps on it, teeth embedding every once in a while. They both pull away when the woman moans between them and they silently agree that she's ready.

Jean gives her hole a one last massage before he stills his hands, letting Marco take lead. Marco lifts her ass up to position her pussy on top of his throbbing cock, poising her entrance on his dripping head. She drops her gaze to his eyes.

She lowers herself on his erection slowly with Marco's encouraging smile planted back on his face. He guides her with his hands, careful not to let her go too fast or too slow, setting the pace for her with each languid suck of her hole. Despite her fight to keep her eyes closed and her noises controlled, she whines and closes her eyes tight, his large cock deliciously stretching her open. She struggles to keep her composure, the temptation of just impaling herself on his cock was too strong but Marco's hands dig deeper on her skin every time she goes faster than he intended too. He was a slow torture and he knew it, his fucking perfect innocent smile still perched on his stupidly freckled face.

For an angel, he sure knows how to torment her sexually.

Jean twitches his hands inside her to sidetrack her attention, his fingers ramming into her ass once again. She screams in over-stimulation, her walls clenching on Marco. He growls, slamming himself inside her in one swift motion.

"Fuck, Marco…Jean…"

"That's it, Mikasa." Marco hums, his dick fully sheathed in her heat. She slowly lifts her hips and settles back on Marco's cock and Jean's hands, moaning as she does. "That's a good girl."

Her hips roll in tune with Jean's pumping hands; her body looking for the familiar strum of pleasure the two would always seem to bring her to.

"So good… you're so good." Marco breathes. Her heart swells at his words. She slowly carries her weight again to bounce on his cock, both of them moaning at the contact. She sets her pace and turns towards her demon, eyes landing on his own pre-cum slicked cock. It's red and begging for attention. "I want you," She says simply and Jean nods his head.

He pulls his burning hands away from her hole and slicks his dick with his water. She eyes it with wonder, still keeping her rhythm while she eyes his cock. He stops her movements with a squeeze on her shoulders.

The demon and the angel meet gazes.

"Mikasa, recite the Angelic Salutation for me." Marco whispers. She nods her head when she feels Jean's head pushing against her ass hole.

"Hail Mary, full of grace—" She gasps as Marco twirls her nipples with his thumbs, lavishing it like a rosary. He grins at her. "Continue."

"The Lord is with thee; blessed _hah_ a-art t-th-though amongst wo-wo—" Jean enters her roughly, gruffly without any preamble, his blood thickening at the sound of her prayers. His anger takes full control and Marco's plan to digress her, completely backfired on them. He pounds into her harshly, growling in her ear.

"We didn't tell you to stop praying." He bites her earlobe and he thrusts again. One, two, three… even if Marco is steady underneath her, Jean's wild passion is driving her insane.

"Women, and blessedddd…. _Ahhh… _is the fruit of _hah_—thy womb—" Marco slams into her at the mention of womb, making sure he hits just that.

"Jesus!" She screams. Her ass and G-Spot abused by two large cocks buried too deep inside her. There was nothing but a thin flesh that's separating the two and every hilt could be felt, every nudge was mind-numbing.

Jean snarls loudly at the mention of the name and Marco's lips parts serenely, his head encompassing the blasphemy of their acts.

Mikasa's hands start to numb at their awkward angle but she couldn't bring herself to care. Her holes are being used and she has started to spear herself at their lead, trying to reach her peak. Marco is sighing sweet chorus on her skin with his mouth latched on her neck, his elbows supporting him. Jean's lewd moans are muffled by her thick black hair as he buries his head on them, inhaling her deeply sinful scent as if it was retribution.

In a way, she was.

The resonant sound of flesh against flesh; moans, growls and begging fills their air along with the thick scent of arousal, sweat and gratifying sex. They bask in it, more so the two. Marco's hips matches Jean's quick jerks. The angel eyes the demon whose face is contorted in concentration, he looks close, the angel notes.

Marco knew for a fact that neither of them would willingly cum before Mikasa. He teases her clit again, the nub is swollen, red and pulsing in his fingers. He pulls his fingers away for a while and brings it in front of Mikasa's lips.

"Suck." Jean orders her when he notices Marco's intention. Mikasa obeys diligently, she licks a stripe along the bottom of his fingers before she takes it full on her mouth. It was nothing compared to Jean's think cock but she treats it just as equally. Her tongue swirls underneath the folds of Marco's fingers and she groans when she feels him pulling out of her mouth.

Her disappointment was short-lived when he slicks his hands on her sensitive bud, rubbing it with as much ferocity as their fucking. Her eyes blur in haze and more drool starts to drip from her cavernous mouth as she feels herself climb climax.

She feels the walls of her resolve start to crumble around her- their cocks doing glorious things to her body she never knew she could feel. It didn't help that Marco's bringing her impossibly closer to orgasm with each flick of his wrists and Jean has just decided to leave marks on her erogenous places beneath her ears. It's too much, it's too much- but _oh_, she needs more- there, there!

"I'm- ahh- close…" Her eyes pitifully search Marco's brown eyes. He fingers her harder as her permission to continue. She rocks her hips harder on their lengths.

_Holy Mary mother of God, pray for us sinners-_

"More."

_Now and at the hour of our death_

"More."

_Amen._

Blotches of white stain her vision as her climax crashes into her trembling body. Her moans are loud, aggressive and beseeching while she rides the high. She squeezes both of her walls tight on her men, wanting the two to cum with her; have them fill her up with their proofs.

Jean bites her hard, enough to draw blood. She's too high to notice the pain and he gives her shoulder another pierce with his teeth, pounding into her three more times before he spills himself completely into her. His hot rods of cum fill her to the brim and it amplifies the sensation of sliding inside her that it makes him cum more, his sperm dripping down her sheets.

Marco doesn't stop his attention on Mikasa's clit as she lets rolls and rolls of pleasure wrack her slick body. He holds his own orgasm; his other free hand forms a ring at the base of his cock to stop himself from cumming at the sight of his two lovers.

Jean pulls out with a plop when he goes down from his high. He gently presses sweet kisses on the bruises and wounds he opened on Mikasa's skin and she flinches at the pain when she bonelessly leans in to his caress. She eyes Marco and lowers her body, her cunt throbbing when his cock leaves its heat.

"Marco?" She asks. He doesn't respond.

She lowers her mouth on his dick and tugs on his hands to free his base from his tight hold on it. He complies when she engulfs him. He tastes salty and sweaty with a mix of her own juices, her throat vibrating when she moans around the flavor of it. It doesn't take much coaxing from her for him to enter his own stupor and shoot inside her. She drinks him wantonly, but he was ejaculating too much, a thick wad of sperm had leaked from the sides of her mouth. She lets him use her mouth, his hips mindlessly pumping into her.

Five, it takes five thrusts before he finishes and he looks at her apologetically. She waves it off and thumbs the remaining sperm, bringing her finger to her mouth to give it a quick suck.

Jean gives both of their foreheads chaste kisses as he lies down. He pats their middle, letting Mikasa slink between them and she does. She's tired and she feels like her bones had decided to take a holiday.

Marco gives her temple a tender kiss and Jean follow suit, darting his tongue to trace patterns on the salty flesh. He whispers to her skin, _'Thank you for your hard work.'_ Licking his penance on her holy heart. Her eyes watch her two creatures on her either side; Marco's smile is honest and sincere to the brink of purity. And while, Jean's is devilish and coy, it's just as earnest as his counterpart.

It's just fitting, really. Jean is the demon, Marco is the angel and Mikasa- Mikasa is the _purgatory_-both of them trying their hardest to convince her to place people in their territories.

She's their middle ground.


End file.
